A Few False Starts At Love
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: After another failed relationship Randy Orton swears them off. Until he meets someone who changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by** **meganobrien90**

* * *

It was March of 2013. Randy Orton's divorce had just become final after a long process. He'd recently started dating again. He was seeing a model. They'd been dating for two months. Her name was Catlin Blake. They met in a Chicago nightclub one night after a show Randy competed in. She was white, blonde and tall with green eyes. Randy was thinking of introducing Catlin to his daughter Alanna but he wanted to wait just a little longer. It was seven o'clock in the morning. Catlin and Randy were in his hotel room asleep. She'd flew in from a photo shoot in Paris last night so she could watch Randy wrestle. Before she met Randy she knew nothing about wrestling. The alarm clock started going off. Randy reached over to shut it off.

"Already?" Catlin said tiredly.

"Yeah." Randy opened his eyes and looked at her. "Morning."

"Morning." They kissed.

"I'll be back in about an hour." "If you're awake maybe we can shower together." He said smirking.

"We can do that." "Tell John I said hello."

"I will."

Randy went down to the hotel gym to work out with John Cena.

"Hey man." John said.

"Hey."

"How's Catlin?"

"She's good." She said to tell you hello."

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will."

Catlin was on the phone talking to one of her friends.

"I have to go to another one of his wrestling things tonight." She said annoyed. "It's so boring." "Well I stay with him because he's hot and he's nice." "Oh and he's a great fuck." "I'll have to meet his little brat eventually though." "I don't remember." "Alice or something." "I hate kids."

Later that night everyone was at the arena. John was in catering making a coffee. AJ Lee came up beside him holding the Divas Championship.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hey." They kissed. Randy and Caitlin came up to them.

"Hey." Randy said.

"Hi John, hi AJ." Caitlin said. They both said hi to her.

After Randy and Caitlin walked away AJ turned to John.

"I hate that woman John." AJ said. "I just get bad vibes from her." "She's only friendly when Randy's around."

Later that night Caitlin was in Randy's locker room. He was out having his match. She had it on the TV but she wasn't paying attention to it. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi honey." "I miss you to."


	2. Chapter 2

Catlin and Randy hadn't seen each other in two weeks. She was spending the weekend with him at his house. She made herself a cup of tea and went to sit down next to Randy on the couch. He was looking at his phone.

"What are you doing honey?" She asked.

"Just looking at some pictures."

"Of what?"

He showed her the phone they were pictures of Alanna. "I miss her."

"I know." "She is just adorable." "I can't wait to meet her."

"It's not that I don't want you to I do." "It's just…

"You don't want to bring her into the relationship to early." "I understand." "After a divorce meeting your dad's new girlfriend is a big thing." "I know, when I was a kid I went through it five different times."

"Five times?"

"Yep." "Five times, five stepmothers." "Wicked stepmothers every one of them."

"Why didn't you just stay with your mom?

"She left when I was three months old." "My dad didn't start dating again until I was five."

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It hasn't really affected me much." "I've always had my dad."

"Wanna go for a ride on the Harley?"

"Sure."

They went out to the garage. Randy took the covering off the Harley.

"Nothing like the first ride of the season." Randy said. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Me to." "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care."

"Ok."

They'd just gotten back from dinner and a nice long ride. It was night time

"That was fun." She said.

"Yeah."

She went up to him smirking. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"I think we're both thinking the same thing."

They were upstairs in bed. He was holding her.

"That was amazing honey." She said.

"I love you Catlin." He said.

She looked at him and smiled. "I love you too Randy." They kissed. _"I have you wrapped around my finger."_ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy was really missing Catlin. They hadn't seen each other in a week. She was in Aspen for a photo shoot. She was staying at a villa. She'd just gotten out of the shower when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi."

"How's the shoot going?"

"Great." "I wish you were here to." "It's so beautiful."

"I wish I was there to." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I have to go I have to get dressed."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

What Catlin didn't know was that after the house show, Randy was taking a red eye flight to go see Catlin. It was only going to be for one night but he wanted to see he He was in catering getting something to eat before his match. John came up to the catering table and started making a coffee.

"What's up Randy?" John asked.

"Not much." "I'm taking a red eye flight to Aspen tonight to go see Catlin."

"Cool." "Won't it be late when you get there?"

"Around one o'clock in the morning but I don't care." "I think it's time she met Alanna." "I'm gonna ask if she wants to come home with me next time I get Alanna."

"Have fun."

"I will."

"AJ's moving in with me."

"When did you guys decide that?"

"Two days ago."

"Cool."

Randy arrived at the villa a little after one in the morning. From what he could tell the lights were off. He hoped she was still awake. He knocked on the door holding roses in one hand and champagne in the other. When the door opened he was shocked to see a tall blonde man standing there, in nothing but a robe and boxers.

"Bonjour." The man said with a French accent. "May I help you?"

Is Catlin here?" Randy asked confused.

"Yes." "Catlin you have a visitor." She came to the door wearing a black silk robe and nothing but her bra and panties.

Her jaw dropped. "Randy." She said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you." Randy said in a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Who is this man Caitlin?" The man asked.

"I'm her boyfriend." "Ex-boyfriend now." "You can have her." He dropped the champagne and roses.

"Randy wait." Catlin said.

"Go to hell." He got in his car and left.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since Randy broke up with Catlin. He was devastated. He was glad he had his work at a time like this. He'd pretty much kept quiet for the last three days. Randy was at the arena walking down the hall.

"Hey Randy." John said catching up to him.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing." "Caitlin won't stop blowing up my phone." "I'm thinking about changing my number." "I'm just glad I'm getting Alanna this weekend to take my mind off of things."

"Hey wanna go out for a few beers tonight after the show?"

"Sure."

"See you later."

John went outside the Divas Locker Room. Natalya was about to go in.

"Hey Nattie can you grab AJ for me?" John asked

"Sure."

"Thanks."

She went inside. A few seconds later AJ came out.

"Hey sweetie." AJ said.

"Hey." "I know we were supposed to go out tonight but I was thinking I'd treat Randy to a few beers." "He seems down."

"It's fine."

"I'll make it up to you, ok?" "I promise."

"It's ok John." "You're such a good friend." She kissed him. "If you get to drunk to think straight and feel the need to wake me up and take advantage of me, feel free."

"I might take you up on that."

"I hope you do." "I love you."

"I love you too."

After the show Randy and John went to the bar. They were drinking and playing pool. Randy had just missed a shot.

"Of course I missed." Randy said frustrated. "Just like I totally missed the signs in my relationship with Caitlin." "She really played me for a fool." "I'm a fucking idiot." "I loved her and I thought she loved me."

"Now that you're not with her anymore, I can tell you the truth." "I never liked her." "Neither did AJ."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"We figured you wouldn't have listened."

"You're probably right." "At least one of us got lucky in the love department." "AJ's great."

"You can do a lot better then Caitlin."

"I'm not dating anymore."

"Are you coming out of the closet?" He said jokingly and smiling.

"Fuck you." "I'm just going to concentrate on work and Alanna."


	5. Chapter 5

Three months later Randy was doing much better. Although he still wasn't dating. He did exactly what he said he was going to do, focusing on his work and Alanna. Now he was planning on enjoying the summer. It was early in the morning. Randy was at home asleep. Four year old Alanna came into his bedroom. She got the remote and turned on cartoons. Randy woke up a half hour later. He sat up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi daddy." "Morning."

"Morning." "How long have you been up?"

"I watched a Dora."

"You watched a Dora?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping."

He got out of bed. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Ok." "Let's go downstairs."

They were in the kitchen eating.

"How's uncle John?" Alanna asked.

"He's good."

"What about AJ?"

"She's fine."

"Good."

"What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know." "Can we ride on your motorcycle?"

Randy laughed. "No."

"Why not?"

"You're to little." "How about we go to the zoo?" "After that we'll go get some ice cream."

"Yeah." She said excitedly.

"Ok."

Three days later Randy was making an appearance in Poughkeepsie, New York. He was in the hotel lobby about to leave when he spotted a woman. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. She had tan skin dark eyes and black hair. He went up to her.

"Hi." He said. "My name is-

"Randy." She said interrupting him. "Randy Orton." "I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Kim Kessler."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kim."

"It's great to meet you Randy."

"Kim, are you single?"

"Yes."

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure." They exchanged numbers.

"I have to go right now but you'll definitely be hearing from me."

"I'm looking forward to it." He left.


	6. Chapter 6

For the past two weeks Kim and Randy had been calling and texting each other. She'd told him that she'd been a fan of his for years. Sometimes they would talk for hours on end. Their first date was tomorrow night. Randy was flying into Poughkeepsie where Kim lived. Randy was in his hotel room about to go to bed but he decided to call Kim first. He dialed her number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." Randy said.

"Hi." "I was just thinking about you."

"How was your day?"

"Good." "How was yours?"

"Busy." "How are your boys?"

"They're fine." "They still can't believe I'm going out with you tomorrow night." "In a way neither can I."

"Are you nervous because I am?"

"Of course I'm nervous." "Why are you nervous?"

"Well because I like you and I want everything to go well."

"I'm sure I'll have a great time." "What are you doing?"

"Just getting ready for bed." "I just wanted to talk to you before I went to sleep."

"I'm glad you called."

"Well I'm gonna get off of here and go to bed."

"Ok." "I should go to bed soon to." "I need to my beauty sleep."

"You don't need sleep for that." "You're already beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They hung up.

The next morning Randy had his bags. He was walking through the hotel lobby.

"Hey Randy." John said catching up to him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." "You have that date tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"Well at least if I meet her, I won't have to ask her any questions with as much as you talk about her." He laughed.

"Haha."

"Good luck."

Later that night Randy was in Poughkeepsie. They decided to meet at a really nice restaurant. When he got there she was waiting at the table. She stood up to greet him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They hugged and sat down. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, just a couple minutes."

"You look great."

"Thank you." "So do you."

"Don't worry about the prices." "Get whatever you want."

"Ok."

Randy told Kim about his divorce and relationship with Caitlin. They were talking about Alanna.

"How old is she?" Kim asked.

"Four." "She'll be five next month." "I can't believe it."

"I can't believe my youngest is already three."

"That's Anthony right?"

"Right."

After dinner Randy walked Kim to her car.

"I really had a good time tonight Randy."

"I did to." "Can we do this again?"

"Absolutely." "I wonder though, why me?"

"What?"

"Well you said your last girlfriend was a model so she had to be beautiful." "I'm just a divorcee with three kids."

"Well my ex may have been beautiful on the outside but on the inside she was very ugly." "I can tell you're beautiful inside and out." "You're genuine, I know that." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They smiled at each other.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They got in their cars and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim and Randy had been dating for two months. They were taking it slow. They hadn't even slept together yet. They saw each other whenever they could. Raw was at Madison Square Garden tonight. Randy invited Kim to the show. After the show Randy was introducing Kim to AJ and John. They were all going out to dinner together. Kim had just gotten to the arena. Randy had set her up with a backstage pass. She was looking for Randy's locker room. She found it five minutes later and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." They kissed.

"I'm glad you're here tonight."

"Me to." "I'm looking forward to tonight but I'm nervous to."

"Why?"

"I want your friends to like me."

"They will baby." "How could anyone not like you?"

"Well you're biased." "You're dating me."

"Maybe I'm a little biased but they're going to like you." "I'm sure of it."

"I'd better get to my seat."

"Have fun."

"I will." "I get to watch my favorite wrestler." "God he's sexy." She said smiling.

"Yeah?" He said smirking.

"Oh yeah." They kissed.

"See you out there."

Kim had a front row seat. That night Randy had a match against Kane. The match had been going on for about ten minutes. Randy had just hit his rooe DDT. He went down into the taunt to hit the RKO. When Kane turned around Randy went for the RKO but Kane countered and went for a Chokeslam. Randy countered and hit the RKO getting the three count. He did his pose on the middle turnbuckle and looked down at Kim who was cheering and clapping.

After the show Kim, Randy, AJ and John met at the restaurant they agreed to meet at. They were all just sitting down.

"John, AJ this is Kim." Randy said. Kim, this is my best friend John and his girlfriend AJ."

"It's so nice to meet you both." Kim said.

"It's nice to finally meet you to." John said. "I feel like I already know you."

Kim and AJ were in the restaurant bathroom standing in front of the mirrors.

"I'm glad we did this." AJ said. "With the way Randy's been raving about you, I was looking forward to meeting you." "Randy is crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about him." "I've never felt this way about anyone before." "Usually one of the biggest hurdles for me in a relationship is introducing him to my children, but with Randy I know that won't be a problem." "The way he talks about Alanna I know he's a great father." "I can't ewai to meet her." "I'm just waiting for the ok from Randy."

Randy and John were back at the table.

"So?" Randy said.

"I think she's great." "She's everything you said she was."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No."

They were all leaving and walking to their cars. AJ and John were walking to their car.

"I really like her." AJ said.

"Me to."

"Such an improvement over Caitlin."

"I think so too."

Kim and Randy were standing by her car.

"That was fun." Kim said. "I think they liked me."

"I know they did."

"The next time you get time off is in three weeks right?"

"Yeah."

"What are your plans?"

"That depends, what do you have in mind?"

"All the boys have sleepovers that weekend." "I was thinking maybe you can come over for dinner Friday night."

"I can do that." "I've never been to your house before."

"I know."

"Come here." They kissed. "I'll see you in three weeks."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They left.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy was going to Kim's for dinner tomorrow night. It was early in the morning. He and John had just started working out in the hotel gym.

"Got any plans for our weekend off?" John asked.

"I'm going to Kim's for dinner."

"So you're meeting the kids?"

"No they'll all be at sleepovers."

"Have you and Kim... He said suggestively.

"No."

"No?" He said surprised. "How long have you guys been going out?"

"Two months."

"What are you wanting for?"

"I just don't want to rush into it this time." "I slept with Catlin the second night." "Look how that turned out."

The next night Randy went to Kim's house. He knocked on the door. She answered.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." He went inside. They kissed and hugged. "I thought tonight would never come."

"I know what you mean."

"The food smells really good."

"I hope you're hungry." "It'll be ready in about five minutes."

"I'm starving."

They were sitting down eating.

"This is great." Randy said.

"I'm glad you like it."

"This is a great house."

"Thanks." "You know the boys didn't want to go to their sleepovers when I told them you were coming to the house." "They wanted to stay and meet Randy Orton." "That's exactly what they said."

"Aw."

After dinner Kim and Randy were sitting on the couch watching a movie. She looked at him and could tell there was something on his mind.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Randy, talk to me."

"Ok." "I'm really happy." "Last time I was happy like this, I thought she was to and I was wrong." "I highly doubt that they are but I'm hoping my feelings aren't one sided this time."

"Randy, of course they're not." "I've never been this happy in a relationship." "You don't have to worry." "You're not in this alone." She kissed him.

"I'm sorry for being stupid."

"After what Caitlin did to you I understand."

Kim walked Randy to the door after the movie.

"Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" Randy asked

"Yeah." They kissed. "Drive safe."

"I will." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left.


	9. Chapter 9

The next night Randy was outside Kim's door to pick her up for dinner. He knocked on the door. She answered it. She was wearing a black dress.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They were at the restaurant eating.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." "You look pretty sexy to."

"I do huh?" He said smirking.

"Yeah."

"I was thinking, when I get Alanna next month we could come to your house." "I can meet the boys, you can meet her and the kids can meet each other." "What do you think?"

"I love that idea."

"Good."

"I've been wanting to meet Alanna."

"I know."

"Are the boys at sleepovers again tonight?"

"No." "They're with my mom for the night."

"After dinner do you want to come back to my room for a little while?"

"Yeah."

After dinner they went back to the hotel. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. He had his arm around her. She could feel him staring at her. She looked over and smiled.

"Yes?" She said.

"You are so beautiful." They kissed. Slowly it became more passionate. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. They both knew what they wanted. He took her hand and they went into the bedroom. They kissed again as he laid her down on the bed getting on top of her. He opened the nightstand drawer and got out a condom. She started unbuttoning his shirt. They'd both been anticipating this for a long time. Kim had imagined this before she was even with Randy but she never actually thought it would happen. He slipped his shirt off. They sat up. He groaned as she kissed his chest. As she was doing that he unzipped her dress. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head. They kissed. They both couldn't get enough of each other. He slipped his hands under her dress. She lifted up for second so he could pull it up. She loved the feeling of his hands on her skin as she felt them on her back. They broke the kiss only for a second so he could take off her dress. He undid her bra. She took it off. They laid back down. She moaned as he kissed her neck. He went lower. She moaned louder as he squeezed her breasts. He started kissing the middle of her chest. "Randy." She moaned as she felt his tongue on her skin. He came back up to her. She reached down and unzipped his pants. He took them and his boxers off. She reached down and felt his erection. He groaned. She smiled feeling the length of him. He went down to her waist and took off her panties. He stared at her naked body for a few seconds before going back up to her. He slipped inside her. She moaned when he did. He moved slowly. "Ohhhh." She moaned. Randy loved that sound. "Oh Kim." He groaned. He went faster. "Oh Randy, ohhhh." She moaned. They kissed. Uhnnn." He groaned. "You are so amazing." He said. "Oh my god, Randy, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Oh god." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there. She rolled over and kissed him.

"I love you." She said.

He smiled. "You do?"

"So much."

"I love you too Kim." They kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Randy and Alanna were driving to Kim's house.

"What's her boy's names again?" Alanna asked.

"Michael, Rob and Anthony."

"How old are they?"

"Michael is eleven, Rob is nine and Anthony is three."

"I hope they're nice."

"They will be don't worry."

Kim was making sure the house was in order. She and the boys were in the kitchen.

"Now boys I know you're excited to meet Randy but as I've told you he's bringing Alanna." Kim said. "Make sure you make her feel welcome to."

"We will mom." Michael said. "Don't worry."

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Kim answered it. It was Randy and Alanna.

"Hey you two." Kim said.

"Hi." Randy said. They went inside.

"Hi Alanna."

"Hi." Alanna said.

"You're even prettier then your pictures."

"Who are those three troublemakers over there?" Randy said jokingly and smiling pointing to the boys.

"It's awesome to meet you, I'm Michael." Michael said.

"I'm Rob and this is Anthony." Rob said. "Anthony look it's Randy Orton." He said to Anthony who was playing with his toys.

Anthony looked at Randy. "RKO." He said.

Randy laughed. "That's right." He said.

"Alanna wanna play PlayStation." Rob asked.

"Sure." Alanna said.

"Wanna play to Randy?"

"Sure." Randy said.

"Just give us one minute." Kim said. She and Randy went into the kitchen. "I don't think we said hello properly." She said smiling.

"I don't think we did either." They kissed. "I think it's going great already."

Everyone was in the living room having a good time.

"Alanna, wanna come upstairs with me?" Kim asked. "I want to show you something."

"Ok."

They went upstairs to the bedroom. Kim took out all different colors of nail polish.

"Would you like me to paint your nails for you?" Kim asked.

"Yeah."

"Pick out a color."

Kim started painting Alanna's nails.

"This is fun." Kim said. "Since I have all boys I don't get to do this." "I always wanted a girl but I was blessed with three boys." "Are you having fun here?"

"Yeah." "I was scared at first."

"Why?"

"Daddy knows you but I don't."

"What do you think now?"

"You're nice."

"Thank you."

Randy and Alanna were getting ready to leave.

"Go out to the car Alanna." Randy said. "Daddy will be there in a second."

"Ok." "Bye Kim."

"Bye Alanna." Kim said. Alanna went out to the car. Randy turned to Kim.

"I'll see you in two weeks." He said.

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He left.


	11. Chapter 11

Kim and Randy had been together for a year. They were still going strong and extremely happy. Alanna and the boys had pretty much became a blended family. Kim and Randy hadn't seen each other in three weeks. Randy was just getting back to the hotel from an autograph signing. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." Kim said.

"Hi."

"I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me either." "You're in big trouble tomorrow night." He said smirking.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I guess I'll have to surrender to you."

"Sounds good to me."

"I wish Alanna was coming with you." "I miss her."

"I know." "I talked to her this morning." "She said to tell you hi."

"Make sure you tell her I said hi to next time you talk to her."

"You know I will." "Speaking of which, tell the boys I miss them and I can't wait to see them tomorrow."

"I'm gonna get off here and get in the shower." "I'm going out to dinner with John and AJ."

"I need to hang out with her next time I'm on the road with you." "I miss her."

"She was asking about you the other day." "See you tomorrow night."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next night Randy walked through the door of Kim's house.

"What's up Randy?" Michael said

"Hey Michael."

Kim came down the stairs.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Randy said. They kissed.

"Hi Randy." Anthony said coming up to him.

"Hey buddy." "How are you?"

"Good."

Later that night Kim and Randy were laying in bed.

"Kim I've been thinking." He said.

"About what?"

"Us buying a house together."

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." "I think we should."

"I think it's a great idea." She kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the summer of 2015. Kim and Randy were on a much needed vacation in Bora Bora. They been there for about a week. They were staying in a beautiful hut surrounded by water. Today was the Fourth of July. Kim woke up first that morning. She was sitting out on the balcony drinking coffee and looking at the amazing view. Randy came out ten minutes later.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning beautiful." They kissed.

"I can't wait for our hike today."

"I know it's gonna be fun."

"I'm having a great time but I miss the kids."

"Me to.

"Wanna call them?"

"Yeah."

Later that day they went on their hike. They saw all sorts of beautiful sights. As they were on the trail they spotted a dog. It came right up to them.

"Hi." Kim said. She and Randy both petted him.

"No collar." "Must be a stray."

The dog followed them around the rest of the time they were on the trail. They notified a local animal shelter when they got back to their room.

Later that night Kim and Randy were having dinner on a private terrace. Randy had just poured them both a glass of wine. They raised their glasses.

"To the best woman I know." He said. "I've never been more in love with anyone." They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Music was playing. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

They got up to slow dance. They were both looking at each other with pure love in their eyes, kissing every once in awhile. The song was almost over. Randy got down on one knee. Kim noticed he had a tiny box in his hand. He opened it revealing the most beautiful ring Kim had ever seen.

"Randy." She said shocked.

"Kim, I love you so much." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

Kim and Randy now had a dog. They'd adopted him and named him Spike. That was four months ago. Kim and Randy were getting married today. It was November 14th. Randy had stayed in a hotel the night before. He and Kim's boys were out to breakfast that morning.

"Well today's a big day." Randy said. "Today I officially become part of the family."

"Randy you've been part of the family." Michael said.

"Yeah what are you talking about." Rob said.

Later that day everyone was at the church. Randy the boys and John were in a room getting ready. Michael and Rob were groomsmen and Anthony was the ring bearer.

"You guys all look so good." Randy said to the boys. "Your mom's gonna love it."

In a different room Kim, AJ and Alanna and some of Kim's bridesmaids were getting ready. AJ was a bridesmaid and Alanna was the flower girl.

"You look pretty Kim." Alanna said.

"Thanks." Kim said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." "You look pretty to AJ."

"Thank you Alanna." AJ said.

It was time to start the wedding. Randy and everyone with him came out to the alter. Randy thought Alanna looked so pretty when he saw her. The music for Kim came on. Everyone stood and was looking at her as she came down the aisle. She didn't notice though. She and Randy were solely focused on each other. Randy couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. She couldn't believe she was marrying the man of her dreams. They joined hands when she got to him. They exchanged rings.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Randy said.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Missouri, I now pronounce you man and wife. "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

* * *

 **Does anyone have any requests?**


	14. Chapter 14

It was the spring of 2016. Kim couldn't wait for tomorrow. Randy had been gone on a three week European tour. He was coming home for two days. Kim had just finished grocery shopping. She was putting them away when her cell phone started to ring. She answered it.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I just got back from grocery shopping." "What are you doing?"

"I just had my match."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"How are the boys?"

"Good." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait either."

"I've been sleeping by myself for to long."

"I know what you mean." "I have to go, I have to get dinner started."

"Ok." "I'll call you later."

"Alright." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Randy got home at around noon. He'd just walked through the door.

"I'm home." He said. Kim came into the living room.

"Hi honey."

"Hi." They hugged and kissed.

"I notice something's missing." "Where are the boys?"

"They're at the movies." "They'll be gone for the next two hours." She said smiling.

"Oh really?" He said smirking. "How will we pass the time?"

"I can think of a few ways." They went upstairs.

The next day Randy was sitting on the couch. Kim came and sat down next to him.

"Randy I have something to show you." She said. She pulled out a pregnancy test from behind her and showed it to him.

"Oh my god, that says positive." He said shocked

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"We're having a baby?" He said smiling.

"Yes." She said happily.

"I'm so happy." He kissed her. "This is so great."


	15. Chapter 15

Tomorrow Kim and Randy were finding out the sex of the baby. Kim really wanted a girl but knew if it was a boy she'd love it just as much. Kim, Randy and the boys were sitting down having dinner. It was one of the rare times they got to.

"So what do you guys think the baby will be tomorrow?" Randy asked the boys.

"It's a boy." Michael said.

"I think so to." Rob said

"Me to." Anthony said. "I need a little brother so I can be a big brother."

"Either way you'll be a big brother Anthony." Kim said.

"Sorry mom." Michael said. "It's gonna be a boy." "I know you want a girl but you have three boys that tell you history will repeat itself."

"I'll love it no matter what it is Michael."

"I know but I know you really want a girl."

The next morning kiK and Randy were at the doctor. They were in an exam room. The doctor hooked her to the machine.

"Everything is still developing fine." The doctor said. "I can tell the sex." "You want to know right?" They both said yes. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

"Did you say a girl?" Kim said surprised.

"Yes."

Kim looked at Randy and started crying tears of joy. "Randy we get a baby girl." She said happily.

"I know." "It's great." Randy said.

When they got to the parking lot they Skyped Alanna. She answered on the first ring. She'd been waiting for them to call.

"We just left the doctor." Randy said.

"You're getting a new baby sister." Kim said.

"A new baby sister." "That's awesome." She said excitedly. "Do the boys know yet?"

"No we're going home now to tell them."

Kim and Randy had just gotten home.

"Boys come downstairs." Kim called upstairs. They did.

"So what are we naming him?" Michael:said smiling

"Well we haven't decided what to name her yet." Randy said putting emphasis on the word her.

"Her?" "It's a girl."

"Yes you guys are going to have a baby sister." Kim said.

"Cool." "We'll just have to kill anyone who tries to date her."

"Good idea." Randy said. Kim laughed.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kim was just weeks away from popping. She was ready for the baby to come. She was very uncomfortable. Kim and Randy were getting the nursery together. The only thing they had left to do was the crib. They were in the middle of putting it together.

"Oh." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Is it time?" Randy said a little panicked.

She laughed. "No." She's kicking."

"Oh." He put his hand over top of hers. "Well hello." "Are you saying hi to mommy and daddy?" "We can't wait for you to come." "It's almost time." "Two more weeks." "Your brothers and sister can't wait to meet you either."

A few hours later kim was in the kitchen making a snack. Kim came into the living room.

"Randy, my water just broke." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"You're not due for two weeks."

"Well tell her because she's on the way."

He stood up. "So it's time?"

She laughed. "Yes Randy."

It took three hours until Kim was fully dilated. She was delivering.

"You're doing so good Kim." Randy said.

"Kim one more push and your daughter will be here." The doctor said. She pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later she heard crying.

When Kim woke up later she got to hold her daughter for the first time and see her beautiful brown eyes.

"Randy she's beautiful." Kim and happily.

"Just like her mommy." They kissed.

A few hours later Randy had went and gotten the boys from school. They all had just walked into the hospital room.

"Boys meet your new little sister." Kim said. "Brooklyn Rose."


End file.
